metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Screw Attack
.]] The '''Screw Attack' is possibly one of Samus Aran's most famous Power Suit upgrades. It is an advanced and powerful movement system that allows Samus to cause extreme damage to enemies while somersaulting, engulfing her in an aura of glowing plasma and electricity. The Screw Attack can destroy most creatures, and Screw Attack Blocks instantly on contact. It appears in Metroid, Metroid II: The Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid: Other M, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The Screw Attack lets Samus rotate incredibly quickly, while emitting some sort of energy from points on her armor, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. In all 2-D Metroid games except for Metroid 2 and Super, the energy surrounding Samus during a Screw Attack constantly shifted colors; Super Metroid and the Prime series kept theirs to a single color, green and yellow, respectively. Interestingly, the Screw Attack gained a blue color in the third Prime game when used during Hyper Mode. The Screw Attack is traditionally thought to have been invented by the Chozo, due to its appearance in Chozo Statues. However, there is (disputed) evidence that suggests it is actually an item of Luminoth origin, as scans from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes state that it is "unknown technology" and do not identify it as of Chozo origin. It can now be noted, based on statues in the ice climate of the planet Bryyo, that the Screw Attack may have been gifted to the Chozo as a sort of exchange for the knowledge the native people received from them. This is depicted in monument form by a Chozo statue, with its hand outstretched above the hand of another statue representing a Bryyonian emperor, the latter presenting the Screw Attack (collectible by Samus) to said Chozo. However, it could be the other way around, the Chozo handing the item to the Bryyonian. The version in Metroid Prime 2 and 3'' were different from those found in every other game. It is actually a combination of the Screw Attack and Space Jump from the 2D games. It enables Samus to "jump" in midair, though only in one direction and only 5 times in a row. It also enables her to jump off special Wall Jump Surfaces, similar to her Wall Jump ability in post-''Metroid II 2D games. While Samus is performing this form of the Screw Attack she is granted an immunity to damage or "invincibility". Possibly these versions found in the Prime Series are of a different technology from the Screw Attack found in the 2-D titles, yet they perform a similar function. This would explain why the technology wasn't recognized in Echoes, even though she had the upgrade in her original Zebes mission only a short time before. In Metroid Zero Mission, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion, the Charge Beam uses a semi-Screw Attack function called the Spin Jump Attack. However, the official Screw Attack will make it obsolete. Neo Ridley had the Screw Attack item in its possession in Fusion. In Other M the Screw Attack comes with the Space Jump by default. It is far more powerful than in previous 3D games, capable of killing many enemies in one hit. Official Data '' website.]] ''Metroid'' manual file:Screw_Attack_M.gif‎ "This super strong Power Item spins in flight to attack the enemy. Samus's armor flashes during a screw attack." 1986 manga "Defeat enemies by spin jumping." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "If Samus jumps while running, he starts spinning. If you use this strategy, you can destroy your enemies." ''Metroid II'' manual file:Screw_Attack_M2RoS.gif‎ "This allows Samus to destroy enemies she contacts while spinning through the air." ''Super Metroid'' manual file:Screw_Attack_SM.gif‎‎ "This powerful item turns Samus’ suit into a weapon. When the Screw Attack is activated, Samus can somersault into enemies and blast them out of the air." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Hit enemies with Spin Jumps to cause damage." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual file:Screw_Attack_MZM.gif‎ "Obtaining this power-up gives Samus the ability to damage enemies by jumping into them. (Activates automatically during a spin jump)." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Damage enemies while somersaulting." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Causes Samus's body to emit energy waves while doing a spin attack, causing damage to enemies they touch." In other games *The Screw Attack is used in the Metroid Prime Pinball minigame Wall Jump. *It is an attack of Samus's (B+Up) in every Super Smash Bros. game. It is also an item in Super Smash Bros. Melee (held) and Super Smash Bros. Brawl (acts like a badge). The symbol is always the logo for Samus. *The Screw Attack was in Kirby Super Star (under the name "Screw Ball"), as a collectible treasure in The Great Cave Offense, worth 80,000 Gold. It returns in the Nintendo DS remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra (now named correctly). *In Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario All-Stars, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Galaxy 2, when Mario acquires a Starman (or Rainbow Star in Galaxy), he will be able to spin-jump. Trophies '' website.]] .]] ''Melee "One of Samus Aran's power-ups from the original Metroid, the Screw Attack turns a jump into a rotating attack move. When carrying this item, any character's ordinary jump move will turn into a Screw Attack. By the same token, if you throw this item at an enemy, your foe will spontaneously do a Screw Attack." (Metroid 08/89) ''Brawl'' "A badge you can wear to turn your jumps into Samus's signature Screw Attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it was an item you carried, but this time around it's a badge you wear--which means you can use it and another item at the same time. There's a good chance you'll be able to string together Screw Attacks and midair strikes for powerful combos." Metroid (1987) Super Metroid (1994) In Pop Culture A video game website ScrewAttack got its name and logo from this item. The website also ranked Samus's Screw attack as number 2 best power-up in its "Top 5 Best and Worst Power-Ups" list.Best and Worst Power Ups in gaming, from ScrewAttack http://www.screwattack.com/Top10/PowerUps Since Super Metroid, the Screw Attack symbol has become the Metroid series's official logo. Its symbol has also been the symbol for the suit upgrades in the Prime games. The "S" shape would seem to represent "Samus", "Suit", or "Screw". Alternatively, the shape could be a lightning bolt, in relation to the Screw Attack's electric nature. Trivia *Only two Metroid games do not include the Screw Attack in any form, these being Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime: Hunters. However, it was planned as a power up in Metroid Prime, but not included due to time constraints. *In 2D Metroid games the Screw Attack only functions as an attack while jumping and does not increase Samus's jumping height or time she can spend in the air (which in 2D Metroid games is left up to the Space Jump) while in the Prime Series the Screw Attack increases the amount of times Samus can jump from two to seven. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Gandrayda is highly vulnerable to the Screw Attack. However, it is very hard to hit her with it as she is jumping around for the majority of the battle. This weakness has been reduced in Metroid Prime Trilogy. *The Screw Attack also plays a prominent role in the final phase of the Aurora Unit 313 battle, where it is the only means of stopping AU 313 from using its spinning attack. *This item plays another prominent role with Omega Ridley, as he will usually cancel whatever he is doing and simply dodge it. Gallery Screw Attack Metroid Zero Mission.PNG|The Screw Attack in Metroid: Zero Mission. File:Screw Attack1.jpg|The Screw Attack in Metroid Fusion. File:14 08.jpg|Ascending a wall jump with the Screw Attack in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:SA-X_RSA.gif|The Screw Attack animation in Super Metroid. File:Screw_Attack.jpg|Artwork of the Screw Attack in Super Metroid. Buggy.PNG|The Screw Attack in Metroid: Other M. References Category:Items Category:Norfair Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Bryyo Ice Category:Phase 7 Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Biosphere Category:Sector 1 Category:Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Items